This invention relates to mitten type disposable hand coverings such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,297. This type of sanitary hand covering is rectangular in shape and is divided into a thumb stall and a finger stall. Because of the rectangular shape, there is considerable slack in the covering when it is put on. This slack makes it difficult to handle certain types of objects with the hand covering on and also tends to allow the hand covering to slip off. In some applications that is a disadvantage, and the present invention overcomes the problems, for instance for food handlers who may handle sticky foods, without loss of the advantages of the patented form.